Battle for Galaxy Hills
by Party-In-France's-Pants
Summary: Fanboy and his pal, Chum Chum, have to face the most powerful being they've ever been up against in order to get their town and lives back.
1. Chapter 1

Got inspired to do this for many reasons. One of them being that I really enjoy huge adventure stories. In the beginning, a great god-like voice is supposed to be narrating. Just thought you should know~

We should all know that FB & CC belong to Eric Robles and Nickelodeon.

Chapter 1:

Legend claims that two boys who couldn't bear to be apart lived on Earth where this incredible story takes place. The two boys were of opposite appearances; one being tall, thin, and flat-headed, while the younger was short, small, and round. In fact, it has been said that his flat head was created by nature so then his friend could ride on top. Yes, it was believed by many that they were born for each other, even if they weren't of the same age. Not everyone approved of their relationship, and even existence, though. Their special charms that could coax almost anyone into liking or enjoying their company didn't work on everyone. Whoever disliked the two, would often be cursed with horrible luck and continuously attempted to destroy them. Of course, no one had actually achieved this goal, but that didn't put a wrinkle in the plans of a feared evil.

"You should really be more careful next time." A beast shrouded by poisonous fog laughed.

A cloaked, weakened man on his hands and knees coughed violently. "...You're as lowly and... pathetic as ever..."

"Oh? Is that what you really think of me?" It gave a careless, cold smile. "I've always liked the you handle torture and never gave up even when you're about to meet your doom. It's very... _admirable_."

"...Shut up! ...I don't need... any compliments from... you...!"

"Who said it was one? Any human who looks up to you is on the road of being no better, but just as foolish as you. How about you just quit now?"

The man looked up at him from under his hood. "...Never! ...I can't give up..."

The beast rolled his eyes. "There goes that emotional side of you again... You really will never grasp the entirety of your situation will you?"

The pained man gave no response.

"For all you know, that snot nosed brat could be _dead_!" The beast ferociously yelled, flames being set off all around him at the stamping of his hoofed foot. "Face it! You need to handle the truth! Move on with your life before it all ends here!"

"... That... That isn't true!"

"Hmph! Fine. Believe what you will. Live on believing in a lie!"

With those final words, the beast, gas, and fire disappeared, leaving the man alone.

Fanboy sat at his desk, nodding off to sleep and drooling on his textbook that was halfway off the desk. Chum Chum watched his beloved leader, giggling. Mr. Mufflin was teaching the class about a famous king from... Where was it again? Fanboy searched through his unclear thoughts to figure it out. Oh, yes. He was from the same country Kyle came from. That country full of old people that was really boring and no one liked. Taking a final glance at the grinning face of the redhead in front of Chum Chum, Fanboy's eyes closed. Unbeknownst to him in his drowsy state, he was leaning out of his desk.

"And that class-" A loud thud startled everyone. "What was that?!"

Chum Chum looked down at his fallen leader who had one leg in the air while the rest of him was on the blue tiled floor. The rest of the class rolled their eyes at Fanboy's typical behavior.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Kyle frantically tried to get the attention of the teacher. "Mr. Mufflin! Isn't falling asleep in class a rule that should never be broken?"

Mr. Mufflin's eyebrows leveled. "Suck up's right. Purple kid!"

Fanboy jolted awake. In the process of jumping off the floor, he hit his head on the desk, causing his classmates to laugh.

Kyle messaged his temples. "Oh great. Now he'll loose more brain cells..."

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Fanboy tried to make the teacher believe him, but right after saying that, he slowly returned to his sleepy stupor.

"If I catch you asleep one more time, you'll stand up for the rest of class!" Mr. Mufflin warned him.

Fanboy looked at his teacher through half lidded eyes. "Uh-huh... Mr. Mufflin... I didn't know you had a twin... Now there's three..."

Chum Chum spoke up for his friend with a smile. "He stayed up all night in order to see the moon tribe people rise up at night, and then go back back down."

Mr. Mufflin blinked. "... Riiiiiight."

Class carried on with Fanboy trying to be as sneaky as possible about sleeping. Unfortunately, it ended with him standing in the corner of the classroom. On the walk home, Fanboy teetered from right to left while walking and stumbled back several times.

"Fanboy, are you alright?" Chum Chum asked him, worried.

Fanboy pulled a crooked smile. "Yeah... I'm completely fine..."

As the entered their water tower house, Fanboy was quick to run to the couch and collapse."Ugh! I'm never staying up for thirty-six hours again...!"

Chum Chum watched the boy quickly fall asleep and placed a Manarctica blanket on top of him. "Goodnight, Fanboy."

"Yes. Goodnight, _Fanboy_." A beast watching the scene from the sky repeated with an evil smirk.

Oh dear sweet tap dancing babies I'm tired =_= I feel like Fanboy right now. I also kind of feel like I gave to much away in the first chapter.


	2. Some News

I'm not sure whether this is important enough for me to tell you, but I'm deleting this story and rewriting it. I'm not exactly sure when I'll be posting the revised version, but I'm just not happy with it. When I do post the revised version, I'll have the second chapter as well.

~Party-In-France's-Pants


	3. Good News!

Hey! Guess what? I FINALLY posted the remade chapter one!

~Party-In-France's-Pants


End file.
